Fremione- Marriage Laws and More
by MrsBethWeasley
Summary: Join the Harry Potter characters on a journey through something none of them had thought of. Fred never got hit. Everything had gone back to the normal state. Or had it? Fred/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron/Lavender George/Luna After the war rated T cuz im paranoid.. Get ready to see Hermione in a new light...
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok so this is officially my first fan fiction EVER! I'm definitely going to be doing more once I've finished this one! This is the epilogue in Hermione's perspective! You don't really have to read this and you can skip to the next chapter but its just giving some background info for you. The epilogue is quite short so then it will continue into the next chapter where the story will start with the lunch. Sorry if I take too long to upload and publish! Please review if you liked it! I'm gonna stop babbling now

EPILOGUE

Life had worked out well for me, Hermione Granger. Well reasonably I guess. None of us, as the trio, really has a normal life anymore. Especially Harry. Although Ron and I have had our fair share, mind you. We all have jobs now and Harry's in a wonderful relationship with Ginny. Ron and I didn't work out. He just wasn't the right guy for me. Both of us knew that and we both made the decision to just be friends. Harry and Ron both took the offer to become Aurors for the ministry. I had been asked as well but I declined. I work at the Daily Prophet as the head editor. Its all right I guess. It's a lot of work but it keeps me busy so I'm happy. We all meet up at the Burrow on Sundays for dinner. Its lovely seeing everyone again. Especially Fred. He had been taken to St Mungos straight after the wall had fallen. They were only just able to save him in time. Now, he's made a full recovery and is back to cracking jokes and pulling pranks with George again.

Although this one lunch wasn't quite as normal..


	2. Marriage is such a waste of time

A/N: Hope you guys liked the epilogue! Now for the first chapter! Thanks so much to (sorry my computers stuffing up it won't let me find your name! arghh) and all of the favourites! Hope you like it and please review!

Everyone was about to clean up when 10 ministry owls came flying through the open window. Each owl carried a letter. One for each child at the table. The tenth one dropped in front of Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley, obviously confused, started opening the letter that had been placed in front of her. Every eye was on her.

As soon as she'd finished reading, her mouth has formed a perfect 'O'. Mr Weasley. who had been reading the letter too, was staring into the distance.

"What is it? Tell us! Should we open ours?" Ginny was the first of the Weasley's to start firing questions at her parents sat at the head of the table.

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "The Ministry of Magic has decided on a marriage law. This means that everyone in the current wizarding world who isn't already married or engaged will be paired with a ministry chosen partner. The people who are already married or engaged must consummate their marriage within 1 year. Everyone else who has been given a pair must be fully married in 3 months. They must also consummate their marriage within 1 year. No pure blood and pure blood couples will be paired. Although a few exceptions have had to be made. The matches chosen have been made though a matching device inside the ministry. You may open your other letters now." She finished slowly, placing the letter in the middle of the table. Every stared at it with disgust on their faces.

"Lets open them in age order." She said, obviously trying to compose herself. "Bill, how about you- why is yours already open?" She demanded. Her anger was raising higher and higher.

"I wanted to see what mine said. Cause I'm already married." Everyone was on the edge of their seats, eager to know what his said. "it was exactly the same as mums." He stated, putting his letter next to Mrs Weasley in the middle of the table. After this inspection from Mrs Weasley, she turned to Charlie.

"Charlie dear, I believe that it is your turn" She said. Charlie opened his letter and smiled in disbelief. "I got Angelina Johnson!" He said. Everyone looked happy for him. He had been dating Angelina ever since he got back from Romania and when she had broken up with Fred. "_Maybe the matching process will be reasonable" _Fred and Hermione thought.

Percy opened his letter next. He, to his delight, had gotten his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, as well.

Everyone was waiting on Fred and George, who, to everyone's surprise, had been quietly waiting through this whole dinner.

They switched letters and ripped each others open. "George got.. Luna Lovegood?!" Fred announced with a smug look on his face. Fred knew George had liked her ever since the war broke out.

"Ok…" George said. Now it was Fred's turn. "Fred got…" He looked up from the letter with a worried look on his face. "Hermione Granger." Hermione sat there staring into space, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Her-her-Hermione?" Fred stuttered, beginning to protest against it but George stopped him by shoving the letter in his face. Everyone seemed to have ditched the order and was waiting to see what Hermione's said, to see if it could possibly be true?

Hermione looked worried. She knew she should be happy about this. She had secretly adored Fred since her first year at Hogwarts. If she was being true to herself, one of the reasons that she'd broken up with Ron was because Fred had called it off with Angelina.

Hermione slowly and steadily opened the letter and began to read. She stopped reading when she saw the name and looked up so she could see everyone at the table. "It's true." Was all she said and stormed out of the door. She apparated to her work flat in London and began to cry.

She'd cried for hours on end until the doorbell rang. She slowly got up and looked out of the little peephole at the top of the door and saw a glint of red hair. She opened the door and saw him. Fred. He was dripping wet and holding a bouquet of flowers. It had obviously been raining.

She welcomed him inside and used a drying spell to dry his clothes. When they had both sat down, with large cups of coffee in hand, Fred passed her the bouquet. It was full of roses and lilies. Her favorite kinds of flower.

"You didn't have to. I'm sure you're just as upset. Maybe even more. You are stuck with me. The boring book-worm." She said.

"I wouldn't have bought them if I'd have known I'd get that response." He said. "Besides, you're not boring. And at least I know you." He said, smiling at her. Hermione turned away, unsure if she should take the complement or not.

"Look" He said, turning her chin towards him. " This marriage thing is a complete waste of time, everybody knows that." She nodded. "But its not like we actually have a choice." She nodded again, her eyes brimming up with tears.

"We both have to get through this, Hermione." He met her eyes. "Together." Hermione nodded and walked to the door gesturing for him to leave now. Sleep would be needed. Tomorrow was a big day. And it was going to be hard.


	3. Drowning Sorrows

Disclaimer: OMG i am terrible! I didn't even put a disclaimer on my other chapters! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE J.K ROWLING! I do love her though.. One can only dream right? ehhhhh...

A/N: Thanks for all the follows and reviews guys! You have actually made my day!

This chapter is quite short but I just really needed to get something up! I'm currently in progress of the next chapter so that ought to be up in the next few days. I have a lot planned for this fan fic so I hope to update as soon as possible! The boring part is nearly over and soon there will be more things in Hermione's life! I'll probs do a sequel as well…

Here it goes…

Last night had been a rough night for Hermione. After Fred left she went straight to her bed to sleep. But that however, wasn't easy. She tossed and turned to try and get to sleep but it was no use. Fred was all she could think about. Why had he been so nice to her? Why didn't he just storm off like she had? This made things much worse…

After all of her worrying, Hermione thought it might be best to go out to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch. She had always found herself much brighter when she returned.

Hermione wasn't usually the person to drink alcohol a lot. Although, after last night…

Was she really Hermione anymore?

After about 8 hours of alcohol, Tom, the barmen, was about to close up the shop. Everybody else had left and Hermione was sitting quietly at a table in the back. Just when she was about to get up, Hermione saw a familiar figure walk through the door. She couldn't quite make out who it was though. Her vision had gone uncontrollably blurry from all the fire whiskey she had drunk.

Before she could protest or think anymore than she had for that matter, the figure was picking her up and flooing her to another destination.

The figure had become clearer now.

He had red hair, he was quite tall, his chest seemed pretty toned and he was laughing and she got pulled into a small room.

She knew that laugh all too well.

Fred Weasley.

He was drunk too. This was never going to end well.

Fred slowly leaned into her. His breath smelling, like hers, fire whiskey. He kissed as if it was a test to see if she would respond. And she did.

**** (A/N: I am absolutely terrible at writing smuts and stuff so lets just skip it shall we.. no one wants to know that…)

By the time 10 minutes had passed, they were both lying down on Fred's bed, asleep and completely naked.

Hermione felt different. Special almost. She liked it. A lot.

But then… Morning came.


	4. Is sharing really caring anymore?

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait I was just reading some other love stories and stuff to get ideas for this chapter! I have some great ideas but we have to get through a couple more chapters! Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks to reviewers (you made my day) and followers (love ya too) and favorites!

Disclaimer: Still not Rowling.. looking for shooting stars..

Hermione thought it was all just an incredibly strange dream and tried to go back to sleep. She turned over and snuggled back into what she thought was a pillow. How wrong she was…

As soon as she'd settled and was starting to drift back off to sleep, the 'pillow' moved closer. She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her closer. That when the realization hit her.

She was nude and in a bed with Fred Weasley!

Silently, she attempted to squeeze herself out of his grasp without waking him up. This however, was not so easy.

When she had started attempting to slide out, not only did she get stuck, but the arm of Fred's that was snaked around her, tightened.

Hermione then decided that she should try to move him, not her.

She had managed to pull his arm away from her when he had woken up with a start.

"Hermione?" Fred questioned. "What are you doing in my—" He paused to think before continuing. "Oh."

"Yeah" She said.

"I don't think I've ever had a more awkward morning." He stated Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I didn't realize that I, Fred Weasley, could made Hermione 'book-worm' Granger speechless." He said with a smug look on his face.

Hermione was quite unimpressed to say the least at Fred's recent snidy comment. Usually she would ignore something like that (all of the teasing from malfoy must've paid off) but today she was tired and confused and she wasn't gonna take no shit form anyone. Especially him.

"Well. If I'm such a book-worm, why am I sat here in your bed?" She snapped trying to stop herself from punching him. She was FULLY pissed off.

"Maybe you should just get out then." He yelled at her, gesturing towards the door.

That was it for Hermione. The tears that she had been holding in all week just suddenly came streaming down her face. She ran to the door, where she was putting on her clothes in the process and apparated to her flat immediately.

Fred, through this whole thing, had just sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

A/N: Sorry for the swearing and any errors you may find. Please review if you like it! Reviews make me write faster!


End file.
